


Early Morning Excursions

by wefellasangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefellasangels/pseuds/wefellasangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gadreel go for a drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Excursions

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @thehinkypanda on tumblr: "Could you write a Gadreel ficlet, pretty please? Sam lets him drive the Impala. Whether the car makes it out without any damage is up to you. ;-)" 
> 
> (i think the url's changed since i wrote this, but i can't find the new one)

“Sam Winchester.”

Sam awakes suddenly, reaches under his pillow for his gun, and aims. Gadreel is standing by his bed.

“Jesus Christ! What the hell, Gadreel, I almost shot you!”

Gadreel furrows his brow and tilts his head slightly. “It would not have caused me any harm.”

Sam sighs and rubs his face with both hands. “Yeah. I know. What…what are you doing in here?” he yawns. “It’s…4:30 in the morning.”

“I need to speak with you.”

“Okay…what’s up?”                     

“It cannot be discussed here. Preferably away from the bunker.”

“You do know the bunker is the safest place to talk, right?”

Gadreel looks away from Sam, stares at the door for a moment, and returns his gaze. “It cannot be discussed near your brother.”

Slightly irritated, Sam nods his head curtly. “Fine. Give me a minute.”

Gadreel leaves to allow Sam to get ready. Fifty-nine seconds later, he opens the door and walks in. “Sam. Are you prepared to leave?”

Sam has one leg inside his jeans and is missing both socks. He glares at Gadreel. “Do I _look_ ready?”

“You said to give you a minute.”

“Well, give me another minute!”

Gadreel rolls his eyes and leaves.

Ten minutes later, Sam walks into the war room. Gadreel is sitting at one of the tables.

“’Kay. Let’s go,” Sam says, heading towards the stairs.

“That was more than a minute,” Gadreel complains, rising from the table and following after Sam.

“Yeah, sorry,” Sam replies flatly.

They get outside and both of them head to the passenger side door of the Impala. Sam chuckles a bit and takes the keys out of his pocket. “Ah...no. I’m not awake yet – you’re driving.” He places them in the angel’s hand and gets inside the car.

Gadreel gets into the driver’s seat and puts his belt on. Sam waits, but Gadreel just stares at the wheel.

“Are you…gonna turn on the car?”

“Of course.” Gadreel places the keys in the ignition and starts the car.

Sam waits again, but Gadreel doesn’t take any further action. “What – are you waiting for permission or something? Drive.”

Gadreel looks to Sam briefly, as if he _was_ waiting for a say-so, and puts the car in drive. The car finally begins moving.

Sam clears his throat. “So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?”

The car crawls to stop and Gadreel puts it in park.

“Why are we stopping?”

“It is difficult for me to operate a vehicle and hold a conversation at the same time,” Gadreel explains.

“Um…okay. There’s a diner about ten miles from here. Drive and then we can talk when we get there.”

Gadreel nods in agreement and begins driving again. Although the car is moving, they are not going very fast. Sam looks at the speedometer and notices that Gadreel is refusing to go over ten miles an hour.

“Can you please drive faster?” Sam asks, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice.

“Certainly.” The needle on speedometer slowly begins to rise, but stops short of fifteen miles per hour.

Sam clear his throat. “You know what? Maybe – maybe I should drive –“

“That is not necessary, Sam. You said yourself you are not well-rested. I will drive.”

Sam scoffs. “Right.” 

Forty-minutes later, the diner is in sight.

Sam breathes a sigh of relief. “Finally.”

Gadreel turns into the parking lot and finds an empty space between two cars. As he turns the wheel to park, Sam realizes that the angel has greatly underestimated the size of the Impala and hasn’t reduced speed.

“Gadreel, wait! No! NO!”

At thirteen miles per hour, the Impala crashes into the side of a pickup truck. Part of the windshield shatters and the front of the car is crumpled.

Sam brings his arms down from shielding his face and his eyes widen in horror.

“Oh God…crap. _Crap_ …” Sam steps out of the car to take a closer look at the damage. While the pickup truck has a slight dent in its side, the Impala…Sam runs his hands through his hair. “Dammit! Dean is going to be so _pissed_ …”

Gadreel steps out of the car, apologies and regret lining his face. “Sam…Please forgive me. It was an accident.”

Sam puts his hands in his pockets and releases a breath he didn’t know his was holding. “I know, Gadreel – it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you upset with me?”

Sam meets Gadreel’s eyes, his voice soft. “No, of course not. Like you said, it was just an accident. I just…have to find a way to tell – “

Sam feels his phone vibrating in his back pocket and his heart sinks. He pulls it out and looks at the caller ID.

“Dean?”

“Sam! Where the hell are you, man? And where’s my damn car?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to write more of these (like a little mini series of Sam and Gadreel doing whatever) - so if anyone has any requests...just saying.


End file.
